Sonic x Aftermath
by Spaz411
Summary: Basically it's all about what happens after Sonic X series on TV. Tails is trying to get over Cosmo and Eggman's up to no good again. Will Sonic and Tails be able to overcome Eggman's new plot? And how close is Sonic and Tails as friends?
1. The plot And Tails' Recovery

Hey ppl! This is my first fan fic EVER!! So please bare with me. I will try and update as much as possible, because, i too, know the pain of never seeing the ending of a story that i look forward to. As i hope you will look to my stories the same way.-.- o.o OK, Let's get this thing rolling!

Please R+R and let me know how you like it, tips welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: i do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or it's characters.(Though I wish I owned Tails! YAY Tails!)

(A/N: you must see ending of "Sonic X TV Series" to fully understand some minor parts. Ib I am not a spoiler, so if you haven't seen it, don't worry too much about it. It's not the main plot.)

Cast: Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Cosmo,Eggman,Cream,Cheese and other made up characters not related to Sonic X series. Oh, and some old friends?(OOo, foreshadowing?)

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic X: Aftermath

Chapter one: The Plot and Tails' Recovery

"Ha,ha! Too slow!'' Sonic The Hedgehog was jumping from wall to wall, dodging robots. His ears perked. The sound of a plane.

"Well, got to go! We'll play later!" Sonic set the bomb just as Eggman burst into the room.

"SONIC!!!" Sonic ran to a window just as the Tornado,driven by Tails, came by and jumped onto the wings of the plane.

''See Ya!'' Sonic yelled as a second later a huge explosion erupted from the Egg Carrier; a giant flying base made by Eggman.

''Tails! Good timing!'' Sonic looked back at his one and only best friend; a orange two-tailed fox named Tails.

''Heh, thanks!'' And Tails turned the Tornado towards his workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

The Egg Carrier had Crash landed in a near by swamp. Inside, Eggman was furious.

''Darn that Hedgehog! He always ruins my plans... '' Eggman fumed. A robot rolled up to Eggman, holding a folded newspaper.

"Here's the morning paper, Dr."

"Shut up!" Eggman snapped and snatched the paper away from the robot. He was about to dispose of the wretched thing; cause all it usually featured nowadays, was the Blue Blur. But, thought other wise, because Eggman never passed a chance to see what the enemy was up to.

"Of coarse."Eggman scoffed. The news paper read: "Sonic The Hedgehog Saves The Day Once Again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The notorious Dr. Eggman's ship was seen exploding and

descending into the nearby swamp yesterday, before

the evil scientist could carry out his plan of 'World Domination'.

Thanks to the 'Town Hero Sonic' with his long time girl Ms. Amy Rose...''

Eggman couldn't stand to read anymore. He glanced down at the photo taken at Tails Workshop in Misti Ruins; Amy had run up on Sonic and was hugging him -Sonic didn't look pleased-, and Tails was leaning on the Tornado in the background. Eggman looked at the photo a minute.

''Hmm...Rose...Amy Rose...heh, heh, heh....'' Eggman plotted away.

In Tail's kitchen, Sonic was drinking some tea, Amy had just made.

"Sonic" Amy walked up behind Sonic.

"Hm? Yeah Amy?"

"Tails is doing better since Cosmo huh?"

"Yea, I'm glad for him." Sonic was watching Tails out the window, tweaking with the Tornado.

Knuckles came up from behind Amy and Sonic.

"I can tell the kid's getting better! He's actually working on his inventions again and not just moping around, sitting on the cliff side staring out into the ocean. I mean, it was getting kinda depressing." Knuckles finished and Sonic and Amy turned to look at him.

Sonic had a surprised look on him, but, Amy on the other hand...

"Knuckles!! You have no sympathy! You'd be mopey too, if you had to go through what Tails did! (A/N: I am not a spoiler! But, if you must know what I am talking about, there is a fantastic Flash on made by the best flash makers I think I've seen so far: Tyro and Aura the Hedgehog's "Sonic x:Tribute to Cosmo". Type that in to search and then there's a menu with Play, Story, and Credits. Go to Story and it tells you everything about the ending of Sonic X series on TV. I don't know Tyro and Aura personally but I am a big fan and hope they don't mind me mentioning them in this FanFiction. OK, now back to the story.)

Amy turned her head to look out the window.

"You know what Tails needs? He needs to get out more...Hey! I know I'll invite him to the park tomorrow! Oh, wait, Sonic we have a date tomorrow right?" Amy was a little embarrassed to have forgotten about their date.

"No! It's OK Amy, go right ahead and take Tails to the park tomorrow. I'll just take that mini vacation I've been planning." Sonic smiled but at the fact of a canceled date with Amy.

"Awww! Sonic your so generous to be so OK with delaying our date for Tails!" She ram over to hug Sonic.

"Heh, heh, no problem." Sonic looked at Knuckles, and Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Well, there you have it chapter one. Please read and review for this story. There is more, but, I'am basically trying to buy some time to finish this story. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading. Tips appreciated.


	2. The Picnic

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get reviews so quickly! I know theres only three, but I still feel proud! Especially since they're good reviews so far! OK, so let's get rolling!

Again, I don't own anything here, except the story and the characters I made up. Oh and one more thing, someone asked me if Shadow's going to be in this, really I don't think so (sorry Shadow Fans) but if you watched the Sonic X ending you know Shadow's missing.(Not saying anymore.) So my logic tells me I can't use him, lol. But, who knows what can happen, after all...the story's not complete. Even I don't know what'll happen till it does. Lol. But for now...no.

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Picnic

Amy went outside to see Tails.

"Hey Tails" Amy came up behind Tails.

"Oh hi Amy. What's up?" Tails turned and looked up at the pink hedgehog.

"How's the Tornado coming?" she was trying to sound casual.

"Oh it's OK, it just took some damage from the Egg Carrier, so I am repairing it." Tails turned back to the Tornado.

"Cool, hey Tails, Sonic's going on a mini vacation tomorrow and Knuckles is headed back to Angel Island. So I thought you and I could do to the park instead of sitting here. Wanna go?"

Tails looked at Amy amused.

"Sure, OK...heh." 'I guess Sonic weaseled his way out of his date with Amy...' Tails thought.

"Great Tails! I'll see you tomorrow then." Amy waves as she runs off.

* * *

"Bye."

"Yes!..It is a beautiful plan...." Eggman was at his mainframe computer talking to a nearby robot.

"X29 my brilliant plan is sure fire to work! First, I kidnap Sonic's girl Amy Rose. That will most certainly bring Sonic running!..." Silence. Crickets.

The robot waited a moment longer than asked; "Then what Your Evilness?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought of that part yet." X29 fell over.

"Umm...Doctor, this may be out of my stature to say but...If you lure Sonic here with Amy, he'll just blow up the Egg Carrier again. Not to mention the major damage he inflicted on your battle bots. And he'll probably have that smart Fox-Friend with him again..." The robot was getting increasingly worried.

"Yes..." Eggman was thinking. "Fox-friend..."

* * *

The next day Sonic walked into Tails' Workshop.

"Hey, anyone seen Knuckles? I want to let him know where I am going." Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but he left early this morning and headed for Angel Island."Amy replyed.

"Oh, all well."Sonic shrugged. "Amy, I thought you'd be here."

"Yeah" Tails walked in replying to Sonic's comment. "Cause were going on a walk in the park today since everyones busy." Tails gave Sonic a knowing look. And Sonic just smiled. Tails shook his head hopelessly for Amy but in a laughing sort of way. "I thought you were going on your vacation sonic?"

"Yeah, I am. Got to go, see ya." and he was gone.

"Sigh..." Tails looked at Amy curiously. "Some times I wonder if he was even here; he comes and goes so fast." Amy packed the Tornado with water and some sandwiches.

"So." Tails hops in the cockpit. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! Hey can we fly for a bit?" Amy asked.

"Sure!" The Tornado took off over the beaches near Station Square. After a few minutes Amy commented.

"This is so great! Hey! Look theres Angel Island!" They could see Knuckles dozing next to the Master Emerald which was shimmering in the sunlight.

* * *

"Zzz...Zzz..." The sound of the Tornado Flying past "Uh! *snort*** **huh?"Knuckles jerked awake. "huh?" He watched the plane disappear over Red Canyon. "Heh." Knuckles was just getting comfortable again when something caught his eye."HUH?"

Flying in the direction of Red Canyon was the Egg Carrier.

"Eggman?" A closer look at the carrier told him it was armed for combat.

"Should have known as soon as Sonic's out of town, Eggman'll make his move...Guess I'll hunt Sonic down...But where to start?" Knuckles heads to Twinkle Park.

"Tails this is really wonderful!" Amy said and Tails was about to reply when something shot past his ear.

"ACK! What the??" Tails turned in his seat to see the Egg Carrier advanceing.

"It's Eggman!" Amy quoted the obvious.(A/N:as they always do in the series. n_n')

"Hang on Amy! Tails pulled up to dodge another attack. Then another. Suddenly a smaller plane seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was flying straight towards them.

"Tails!"Amy yelled. Tails nose dived to avoid collision.

"PULL UP! PULL UP! Amy panicked. (A/N: Sorry if Amy's a little out of Character. I just thought it would put more of a edge on the story.)

Tails straightened out, turned the plane around and fired at the carrier with the automatic cannons. It took out the gun that was firing. They were out over the ocean now.

"We've got to find land!" Tails declared as he turned the plane to make their escape.

On the carrier another souped up gun moved into position.

"Fire!" Eggman ordered. The gun fired and....Direct hit. The Tornado was smoking.

"I am losing control!" Tails looked around.

"We're gonna hit water!!" Any yelled. The Tornado went into another nose dive.

"AHHH---!!!" Tails and Amy Screamed.

"Oh,ho this is too easy!" Eggman smiled and maneuvered the carrier under the Tornado and caught it.

It crashed down hard.

"Amy, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but the Tornado?"

"It can still fly if we can get a running start..."But they were already surrounded.

Tails and Amy jumped out of the Tornado.

"Get behind me Amy!" Tails took a defensive stance.

Well, I am going to end this chapter here. ( I know, evil cliffhanger right?) I hope you are enjoying it! I got the Chapter written a lot faster than I thought. But things came up and I got some spare time. Please review and tell me how you like it so far!


	3. Eggman's Plan

Hi thanks for the Reviews. I really am having a blast writing this story. And I love that so many people have read my stories.(Traffic says 71 people!) But only 3-4 Reviews? Lol All well im not in it for the Reviews (though they help me get inspired) n_n OK, Great cliffhanger in chapter two. I hadn't planned to end it there, but if I went on it would have gotten into it or close to it and there's not a place to stop for a while. So to stop waisting valuable space. Let's Continue.

I do not own Sonic or it's characters. If I did, I'd probably still be right here. Lol. I don't own anything.

* * *

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 3: Eggman's Plan

Eggman came up to Tails and Amy in his egg shaped hovercraft.

"Relax Tails, I just want to talk...Won't you come inside?"

Tails was put off.

"If you wanted to talk, then why'd you fire at us?" Amy chimed in from behind Tails who was still on the alert but maybe not so much now as before.

"Old habits die hard?..."Eggman shrugged.

Tails shook his head.

"We're not coming inside!"Tails yelled bravely. A robot cocked his gun.

"Uhh...OK maybe we are." Tails got a bit nervous.

Eggman smiled.

"Now, Now, my metal companions, is that any way to treat guests?"Eggman asked the robots.

The robots looked at each other in confusion.

Eggman sighed. "Never mind, OK you two this way."

And they followed.

* * *

"Grrr!! Where's Sonic?!" Knuckles was getting annoyed. "He's not at the Park or the Snow Mountain.

"Ooh, maybe he took a jungle vacation. Knowing Sonic he's probably Dodging Trees. (A/N: Dodging Trees is a game I made up that Sonic and Knuckles play out of boredom. They race through the forest and see who can get out if it first without hitting a tree. Lol. Sounds fun right?)

He ran off towards the Forest mumbling something about they should have a spot light signal like Batman for Sonic...Or at least a cell phone.

* * *

Back in the Egg Carrier...

"Tails, as you know, Sonic is always ruining my plans...And my inventions...*sniff*...You of all people should know what that feels like to have all your hard work waisted on a bully..." Eggman Blew his nose. Tails and Amy was standing there awkwardly. Tails suddenly remembered how he too was tortured by bullies destroying his inventions. But that was before he met Sonic. Him and Sonic was always destroying Eggman's inventions...does that make them the bullies?

"My moral is down, Tails. I want to win at least once...And you being Sonic's best friend, you can tell me what to do! We won't kill Sonic, you have my word! What do you say?" Eggman held out his hand.

Tails shook his head to clear it. 'Of coarse they weren't the bullies! Eggman was! Because he's always trying to take over the world!'

"Err! Nice try Eggman! But I would never betray Sonic!" Eggman lowered his hand.

"You fool, I was hoping we could do this the easy way..."Tails looked confused. Then Eggman ordered: "Prepare Tails for The Brain Scanner!"

"B-brain Scanner?!" Tails didn't have time to react; the robots grabbed him, cuffed him and drug him away.

"Hey! Let me go!" He struggled.

"You'd do well not to fight, Tails." Eggman said and put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Tails got the threat and began to follow the robots."Don't worry Amy! I'll protect you till Sonic gets here!" He threw a thumbs up and a wink and disappeared from view.

Amy had a worried look on her face, which quickly turned to anger (A/N: Now there's the Amy we all love and know!)

"Eggman, you won't get away with this!And what are you planning with Tails?!"

"Oh,ho don't worry it won't hurt him. I just want all the information on Sonic as I can get so I can know all the secrets to finally beating Sonic!And what better way to get that kind of information, but from Sonic's best friend? Oh,hohohooo!"

"And me?"Amy asked.

"You? Your bait! C'mon!" He pushed her through a door.

* * *

Knuckles jumped out of the cart coming from the forest. "Man, that took forever to search through that maze...But still no Sonic...When this is over, I'm gonna kill him!*sigh* The only place left to check is Red Canyon..." He runs off.

* * *

A robot pushed Amy. "Get moving!"Amy fell forward. She had difficulty pushing herself up with cuffed hands.

"Hey! Quit pushing!!" The robot led her to a cell and pushed her in. "Now stay quiet!" He shut the cell door and rolled off.

"Oooh! The nerve!*sigh*" She looked around her cell. It was dark, dank and a little smelly and...*Gasp!*

"Tails!" In the darkest corner was Tails in a dry, cylinder specimen tank. His head lowered with hand cuffs still on and wore what looked like a metal collar of some sort. He looked like he was beaten.

"Tails! Tails! Oh! Tails!" Amy tapped on the glass to try to wake him.

Tails stirred a little.

"Uh....hmm?" He mumbled weakly. And opened his eyes a bit. "C-cosmo!?" He stammered. Amy was taken aback. "No, Tails, it's Amy" Tails blinked.

"Oh, Amy, I'm sorry...he looked around. "where are we?" He asked.

" In a cell aboard the Egg Carrier. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah...."

* * *

The End...of chapter Three! Lol. Read and Review Plz!!!


	4. Old Friends

Well, the story's getting good now, huh? Is the suspense getting to you? Lol I hope so! YAY 110 people have read this story so far! And thanks to everyone of them. And even more to the people who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So sad for me.

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 3: Old Friends.

"Tails, what is that around your neck?" Amy pointed to the metal collar.

"I remember a Robot saying something about a scanner..."His face screwed up trying to remember more.

"Don't strain yourself. Eggman said it was a Brain Scanner, and that it won't hurt you."

Flashback: Eggman: I want to win at least once. And you can tell me what to do!.......Prepare Tails for the Bran Scanner!....

End Flashback.

"*Gasp!* Now I remember! Eggman wants information on Sonic." 'No way' Tails thought 'No way will Eggman get Sonic through me.' And with that thought And with that thought Tails reached up to grab the Brain Scanner.-------------!!!

"AHH!!" He jerked his hands off the collar. Amy jumped about a foot off the ground. "It shocked me!"

Then Amy had an idea.

"Tails use your screwdriver to disconnect it!"

"Hmm...But I can't see it. If we can get me out of this, I can walk you through the steps."

"OK" Amy searched the tank for a release button. While doing so she asked: "Whats that blinking light on the collar for Tails?"

"Hmmm..."He could barely see it, but enough to tell that every time he thought something the light would blink faster. "I think it means its scanning my thoughts. But even when I don't think of anything it still blinks which probably means it's scanning memory waves for information on Sonic."

A few minutes later Amy gave up. "There's nothing here. Hey! Look! There's your Chaos Emerald!"

"What?" Tails looked down under his feet to see a bright orange gem sparkling in the tank.

"Eggman must have taken the Emerald out of the Tornado...It's probably the energy source...If we can remove it the tank may open..." Tails and Amy began to beat on the glass. Amy took out her hammer.

"HYAA! ***SWAK!*** "Nothing..."

* * *

"Ku, ku, ku..." A voice laughing from outside the cell.

"Huh?" Tails and Amy looked back.

"Hello Tails...Long time no see..." Out of the shadows emerged a tall, rusty looking robot. It had long legs and arms but one had a drill on the end, it had a long neck with a plump fat body. On its head it had a antennae and had a beak for a mouth. Although it looked really old, to Tails it looked strangely familiar... "Do I know you?"Tails asked.

"You bet!...Tails and Sonic what a team, right?" The robot looked better at Tails. " Hey! you've grown, I'll tell you kid the Orange looks way better than your baby brown hair color..." Amy looked to Tails.

"You were brown?" Tails nodded.

"A long time ago when I was just a little kid, around the first time I met Sonic..."The collar began blinking

rapidly. "Enough games robot, who are you?"

"Not so fast, Tails..." The robot picked up a mini control box off the wall. "You see this?" He gestured to the controller. "This is a pressure gauge...it controls the temperature, the amount, and the speed of which that specimen tank your in...Fills up with water..." Tails turned serious but stayed quiet. Amy on the other hand...

" Hey! What did Tails ever do to you?"

"They did everything to me girl! I chased Tails and Sonic for years. But when I was two I wasn't so smart...Then one day after they dismembered me again from a recent fight, Dr. Robotnik,or Eggman nowadyas, decided some of my parts were too worn to use anymore. So instead or repairing us, he fused us together to form who you see before you...I've been waiting for my chance for revenge...And I am so happy you came today..for soon I fear, Ribotnik will take me apart, for I am getting old..." The robot tweaked with the controls. "Who am I you ask?"

Then something clicked in Tails head. "...Your Scratch and Grounder?!"

"Heh, I thought you were smart Tails...I am Scrounder the form of Scratch and Grounder fused." He tweaked with the controls some more. " And what better way to get revenge than to attack the closest thing to family Sonic has?"

"But Eggman needs Tails!" Amy argued hoping to persuade Scrounder to leave them be.

"It matters not. Like I said, Robotnik may take me apart any day. But at least, I'll have my eternal revenge..." Scrounder smiled and pressed a button and water sprayed violently on Tails.

"GYAaa!*cough,cough*" Tails sputtered. Scrounder adjusted the water to just pouring into the tank. It was slowly filling up. "That's cold!" Tails was shivering, soaking wet.

"Heh, your lucky its not freezing...But that would have been too quick a death. Heh, nice to see you again Tails."

Scrounded threw the controls to the ground.

"Noo!" Amy tried to save it but was too late as Scrounder stomped on it. He walked away laughing.

The water was already almost over Tails' feet.

"We'll got you out of there, Tails." Amy assured him and began trying to smash the glass with her hammer. Tails looked around to see if there was a panel to open to short circuit the power. But there was none. He began to kick the glass.

* * *

Another suspenseful ending of Chapters...yes I know it's evil. Well id like to know did you like the whole Scrounder idea? Kinda a twist of fate deal here. Review and let me know your thoughts. And if you'd like me to keep going.


	5. Get Moving!

**Hey people. Not much to say except I may have to start making my chapters a little longer cause I don't want to have 25 different chapters lol (--- Trying to exaggerate) Right now I am trying to keep my chapters close to 1000 words but I may have to double it. So, YAY for the Story Fans and sry to the "I hate so many words in one area, people" lol. Here's chapter 5. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sega does, so ask them. _

**Sonic x Aftermath**

**Chapter 5: Get Moving**

"FINE! I GIVE UP!" Knuckles was patting out a fire spot on his scorched Tail. He walked out from Red Canyon.

"Is it possible Sonic left the island? I can't search the world..." Knuckles took the train back to Station Square and entered the hotel. He was mumbling something about Sonic when Cream and Cheese came down from the Chao Garden.

"Hm? Sonic? Knuckles are you looking for Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for him all day."He said in a agitated tone. "Have you seen him?"

"well yeah, he's been at the pool all day." Knuckles moved in closer to Cream with a weird look on his face and Cream kinda backed up a little. "You mean...he hasn't moved...all day...?"

"Yep." With that Knuckles ran outside and sure enough there was Sonic lounging on a long chair, with a pair of shades on.

"Sonic! There you are!" Knuckles looked pissed. Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Hey! You look tense! Pull up a chair and relax. You know, I think you spend too much alone time on that island or yours."

"Actually, I **don't** spend enough time on my island..." Knuckles mumbled to himself. "Sonic, you don't have time for this and neither do I!" Sonic sighed.

"Knuckles, If its a fight you want, I am on vacation. Why don't you go find Eggman?" Knuckles shook his head.

"No, I don't want to fight, you do." Sonic looked at Knuckles from over his shades. "Where do you get these ideas? No, I don't."

"Yes you do." Knuckles replyed

"No I don't, why would I?"

"Grrr......YES YOU DO, CAUSE EGGMAN'S GOT AMY AND TAILS!!" Sonic fell off his chair and his shades were crooked. ***blink, blink***

"oh......What?!" Sonic takes off running with Knuckles right behind him. Sonic adjusted his speed to match Knuckles'. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I was trying, but you were too worried about being beaten by me in a fight." Knuckles smirked but was serious.

"...I'll pretend you didn't say that. Where is Eggman by the way?"

"He's over the ocean near Red Canyon." Knuckles said.

"OK." And Sonic runs in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Sonic slides to a stop.

"To Tails' to get the Tornado"

"No, your not."

"Yeah, I am."

"Nope." Knuckles shook his head. (A/N:Yeah they can be idiots sometimes n.n lol)

"..." Sonic sighed. "ok, why not?"

"Cause Tails has it."

"Oh..." Sonic sits on the grass.

"Now what are you doing, Sonic? We have to help Amy and Tails. Let's go get the X Tornado." Knuckles urged.

"No."

"Yes! Sonic, have you gone insane?"

"No, again."

"I vote yes!"

"...Well then, you lose." Sonic puts his hands up in the 'I Don't Know' gesture.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

"Cause the X Tornado only runs on Tails' Chaos emerald right now, cause Tails is in the middle of working on the engine. And if Tails has the Tornado then he has the emerald too..."

"Oh.." Then Knuckles had an idea. And Sonic didn't like the look on his face either.

* * *

Back in the EggCarrier...

X29 rolled up to Eggman. "Doctor, would you like to set a guard on your prisoners?" Eggman was working over some blueprints of the Eggcarrier.

"Here...here....and here...huh? No. Iam shorthanded on robots as it is, besides there are motion sensors all over that wing if there's a break out, I'll know about it." The robot bowed and glanced at the prints.

"Dr. May I ask what your doing?"

"I am setting sentries all throughout the Eggcarrier. I expect Sonic to come full force to save his friends."

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

Tails was already floating a foot off the floor.

"It's no use Tails, I can't break it." Amy said sadly and hoping Tails could have an idea but all he said was:

"You tried your best Amy...I couldn't break it either..." Tails was shivering violently.

Amy walked over to the cell door. She could see the broken controller, but couldn't reach it. The temperature, she could see, was set at 42 degrees. (32 degrees is freezing)

'Tails must be so cold...' Amy thought. She heard a splash. Amy turned to see Tails trying to hold himself out of the water by pushing on the sides of the tank with his arms and legs.

Splash again. Tails noticed Amy watching.

"Heh, I feel like a goldfish." Amy giggled slightly. He kinda looked like a goldfish with his golden orange fur floating in the water and his big tails swishing to try to help swim to conserve energy.

'Tails is so light hearted, he's got to be so cold and still making jokes...'

* * *

"**No way**!"Sonic and Knuckles was standing on Angel Island looking at the Egg Carrier.

"C'mon! We'll be fine!" Knuckles urged Sonic.

"No! You really expect me to ride you off a floating island, to a flying ship that's _both _over the ocean? And you don't even fly you _glide_! Meaning you descend after a while!" Sonic looked alarmed and shocked at the thought.

"Sonic, I know how far I can fly." Knuckles argued.

"Glide."

"..."

"...Knuckles, if you drop me in the ocean and I live, (you better hope I don't), forget Eggman, I am coming after you!"

Knuckles smirked. "Now who wants to fight?"

"Oh, no. Not that again! Let's go!"

Sonic climbs onto Knuckles' back and they take off to the Eggcarrier.

"Sonic...not so tight."  
"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"...am not"

"Sigh."

* * *

YAY chapter 5's done! Sorry it took so long lol. I don't really have an excuse, except of my life calls on me to do other things.

Whether I want to or not....And just to make things clear, I don't hate Tails. He happens to be my most favorite Sonic character. (YAY TAILS!! ***hugs plushie***) So just cause I write hateful doesn't mean I do. I just like Drama lol. The next chapie should be done in the next couple of days. And like I said they may be longer, so it may take longer to write them. But, I am working on them. Just think of it this way, the longer it takes to write, the better they are!


	6. It's OK

I forgot to say Read and Review for chapter 5 lol this is chapter 6 coming at you!

I do not own Sonic.

Oh I for got to say Ages lol silly me. This is how they go:

Sonic: 16

Tails:7

Knuckles:18

Amy:15

Eggman: 50

Cream:6

Cheese:? How old are chaos? (Probably about a year from Hatching. I guess.)

Tthese are the true ages of the characters, I see a lot of confusion with people about the ages but in Sonic Adventure Battle 2 these are correct. OK on with the story...

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 6: It's OK

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic and Knuckles arrived on the Eggcarrier and it looked deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know...Let's split up."

"OK, you find Tails and Amy and I'll set this..." Knuckles pulled out a Bomb with a grin. "Then, I'll come find you." Sonic smiled at the thought.

"Hey! Look the Tornado...At least we know their still here."Sonic pointed.

"Hey, Sonic let's make a bet who can find Amy and Tails first!"

"Heh,heh, your on. Ready, set,GO!" They both took off in opposite directions. And just as they said "GO!" the hidden robots and lazer cannons emerged from what seemed like nowhere.

Sonic smiled."Now it's interesting!"

He sped off hitting robots as he went.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Hang in there Tails! Sonic'll be here to save us." Tails was nearly at the top of the tank now. Luckily, he found a small pipe to hang on to, to help stay afloat. He looked at Amy with a bothered yet not really there look.

"T-that's as-suming Sonic even k-knows we were t-taken." Tails' voice was shivering. The water was taking affect on his nervous system.

"I hadn't thought of that. But still, Sonic has his way of always finding out about Eggman."

A second later Tails' hand slipped and he went plunging to the bottom of the tank. Amy ran over to Tails. "Tails! Swim up!" she yelled. But he was having a hard time of it. Then it dawned on her. Other than the water being so cold making Tails numb so it's hard to move, but it's that Brain Scanner collar blinking steadily around Tails' neck. It must be heavy...Tails finally broke surface.

"Gasp!" He grabbed the pipe.

"Are you OK?" Amy asked. Tails smiled.

"Better than ever." Then he realized he had to keep his head turned up to breath...And Amy noticed it too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was running down the hallway.

"I think I'll find Tails and Amy before Eggman. Get them to safety so he can't use them against me. Plus then, I can win the bet with Knuckles! Heh, heh." Sonic was basically thinking out loud. He tripped and invisible beam. Suddenly a whole mess of robots came marching out, firing full blast.

"Oops..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small beeping noise alerted Eggman of the intrusion.

"...He's here already?" He turned on the monitors and was watching Sonic destroy all his robots one-by-one. He smiled.

"Yes, Sonic you will win this day. But as long as I have the data from Tails, your day will come..."

He continued to watch as his robots tried to buy Eggman as much time as possible...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was seriously running out of room. Amy was getting increasingly worried, of coarse about the lack or room in Tails' prison but mostly of the expression on his face...Calm, not happy calm, but sleepy maybe.

The water rose over his nose. It took Tails a second to react. The cold was shutting down his body...he pulled himself up a little. And Amy who was watching him, felt a scare...She realized Tails...really was....dying.

She started to panic.

"Tails!! Tell me what to do! What _can_ I do?!" Amy wailed.

Tails slowly turned his head towards Amy and looked at her with that eerie calm face. It was slightly blue...what irony that Tails in his current state was turning a faint Hedgehog blue...that so many times before this, he had wished to be blue and strong and be trusted, as so many people trust his hero, his teacher and his best friend. And what irony that when his wish was finally coming true, that it would be threatening his life.

After a minute Amy thought he wouldn't answer...Maybe he didn't have an answer. But then he smiled.

"You can...tell Sonic it's OK......That he can't save everyone....all the time...To trust yourself....and never give up--"

Water rose up over his nose again.

Tails pulled on the pipe to pull up, but...his head hit metal. He looked up wide eyed. Instinctively, he began to beat and kick the glass as a last ditch attempt to escape. Bubbles were escaping Tails mouth.

"Tails!!TAILS!!" She beat the glass, crying and panicked.

Then Tails stopped beating the glass. Amy froze and looked up through tears. Tails had his eyes closed, he let go of the pipe and sunk to the bottom of the tank. To Amy's surprise he opened his eye's to look at her. They were sleepy again. And he smiled. 'How can he smile?! How can he?!' She thought desperately. But he just smiled and gave her a thumbs up as if saying

"It's OK...Tell Sonic, it's OK." She looked up from his hand to his eyes and gasped. She seen the light leave in Tails' eyes...His eyes then closed and his head fell forward, his hand sank and rested against the glass still holding the gesture.

And the little light on the Brain Scanner stopped blinking.

Amy stared in shock. Then burst out, sobbing.

"Tails!! Please!! Open your eyes!! It's not OK!! It's not!" She hit the glass as if to wake him. But there was nothing. Only her sobs. And she fell to her knees to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well how did you like that? Me I hated writing that part. I hate the fact that Tails died. But in order for the story to continue, he had to. But who knows whats in store later? (me) So Read and Review and maybe I'll tell more of the tale? Cause I am the only one who knows. And if your not in Florida, USA and know where I live and my name...you'll never know the ending. (this is nowhere near the ending so don't be confused) This is only the beginning. : )


	7. Memories

Sorry I am talking so long in between chapters but as the original story is not complete, I am trying to alternate posting and writing. As so I don't run into a dead end on posting...Although I am having a bad case of writers block...I am steadily working on that problem..The story wasn't written in chapters on paper so I am trying to separate them as I go. The story was written as one large one shot, basically.

Well here's chapter 7. I hope your enjoying this as much as I am cause if you are then I bet I'll have some good reviews. Lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line.

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 7:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was beating on a robot. "Wait please! Don't destroy me! If you leave me I'll tell you were your friends are!"

Sonic stopped punching.

"Huh? OK, keep talking." The robot gave Sonic directions and a key.

"Thanks! See ya!" He took off.

The robot turned and waved to the security camera.

"Good work X29! The Brain Scanner should be finished by now. Now to make sure Sonic don;t get any blasted bombs in here..." He flipped the monitor to Sonic's position. Sonic was just entering the cell hall...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dimly lit in this hall.

And what's worse was he could hear some noise from the back...As he got closer he realized it was a crying sound. He got to the cell and seen Amy facing him leaning against the bars and her back to a wall. Her head was down and she was curled up in the fetal position. He unlocked the cell door and knelt in front of Amy. Sonic was put off. He didn't know why. Nor, did he know why Amy looked so terribly sad.

"Amy?" he asked cautiously. Amy looked up. Her face distraught with tears.

"...Oh, Sonic..." She put her head down again and continued to cry softly.

"Heh, heh...Don't be silly Amy. You've been taken by Eggman before...You know I'll always come for you...You don't have to cry so..." He put two fingers under her chin and pulled her up to look at him. " Now, all we have to so is find Tails, then we're out of here, OK?" He smiled and Amy burst into new tears. Sonic pulled back surprised and confused.

"Hey! Hey, it's OK, I am here now..." Amy stopped crying long enough to speak.

"It's OK, Sonic...he said...It's OK, trust yourself and never give up..."

She wasn't making any sense.

"That's what he said."  
"Who?" Sonic asked frowning.

"...Tails..." Sonic looked at her slightly surprised, but still confused.

"You know where he is Ames?"

She looked at Sonic with such a powerful and saddening look, then looked to her right.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down Sonic's spine. And he turned.

He turned to see his best friend lying there at the bottom of that cylinder specimen tank. He looked at Tails with a wide-eyed, unbelieving look.

"T...Tails?..." he touched the glass. Footsteps approached and Knuckles came running into view. Sonic and Amy turn to see who was coming.

"Aww, man! I was hoping you'd got caught up with Eggman..C'mon guys we gotta go!.....huh?" Knuckles noticed Sonic's face; Hurt.

Then as to answer the question he never asked, he spots Tails...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the control room, Eggman was watching in horror.

"WHA-?How?OMG, Sonic's gonna...! What happened?!"

"Scrounder..."X29 rolled up holding a secruity video feed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles tried to break the glass. No luck. Sonic tried with him. Still nothing.

"It's too strong." Sonic said exasperated. Suddenly Knuckles remembered.

"Sonic, we have to leave."

"Not without Tails." Sonic snapped.

"The bomb, Sonic, I set the bomb!"

"Wha-?!" They tried picking up the tank but it was too heavy.

"Listen Sonic." Knuckles put both hands on Sonic's shoulders. " We'll come back for Tails. Right now, we have to save Amy."

Knuckles unlocked Amy's handcuffs.

Sonic looked at Tails...A faint memory of Tails laughing crossed his mind. ( A/N: I imagined these flashbacks as Sonic's POV of the tank with Tails' body in it or other background and pose and a see through memory of Tails' face or body fades in with him smiling with Tails' voice echoing in Sonic's mind. Then it fades out as reality sets back in.)

"I'll come back for you. I promise. And...I am so sorry...sorry for not being...fast enough..." Sonic walked over and picked up Amy bridal style, who was sorta in shock now.

"Let's move." They were running at Knuckles' speed so Knuckles can destroy robots that come, as Sonic was carrying Amy.

"We're almost out, at this rate we'll make it if we take the Tornado." Knuckles shouted to Sonic as they ran.

"Yeah, OK, the tornado is stronger with the emerald but it can still fly without it." Sonic informed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Eggman came into view and the trio stopped. Knuckles looked ready for a fight, but knew they had no time.

(A/N: I think Eggman was brave to show his face to Sonic now. Lol.)

"Sonic listen, I--" Eggman began but Sonic interrupted.

"Shut up!" Sonic wouldn't even look at him. " Don't even speak to me! Enjoy your life Eggman cause it;s soon coming to an end, mark my words..." Sonic glanced at Eggman and took off. Knuckles ahead again.

Eggman had a terrible chill. When Sonic looked at him, he had seen a look he had _never_ seen Sonic have in all the years they've known each other...Eggman thought it was maybe even worse than Dark Sonic...

Eggman Shivered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got outside for some reason, there were no robots in sight. Knuckles took Amy from Sonic.

"You have to drive, your the only one here who knows how."

Sonic looked at the Tornado.

A flashback of Tails in the cockpit; Tails turned and spotted Sonic and smiled, stood up in the seat and waved then the vision faded with Knuckles' voice.

"Sonic! We have to go! It'll blow any minute!" Sonic snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, let's go."

They took off and Sonic and Sonic Circled around. Amy was in the seat behind Sonic and Knuckles was on the wings.

Not a second later the Egg Carrier's left wing blew, there was a huge explosion. Sonic and Knuckles was watching the Egg carrier, which now has a gaping hole in it's side.

Suddenly, they spotted something roll by the hole. They weren't sure what it was Knuckles going on guard in case of robot attacks. The Egg carrier rocked again and the thing fell out into the ocean. That time they seen it and Sonic reacted fiirst.

"TAILS!" He directed the Tornado to the Egg Carrier and Knuckles dived into the water. Sonic circled the Tornado and was getting increasingly worried as a minute passed, but it seemed like an eternity to him. Knuckles came back up and Sonic let down a ladder.

"Any sign?" Sonic asked hurriedly.

"...No...the current must have taken him..."

"...."

Amy started to wake up. "...Tails...."

"...." Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and they headed home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there ya go! I am so sorry that it took so long! But as I said I am working on the story so don't give up on me! R+R plz it helps!


	8. Dreams and Reality

.Hello everyone! I hope your enjoying this story! You've hit what I call the halfway point, but remember, I am not finished writing! So who knows?? I think I have like 2 or 3 chapters left that are written so, umm I may disappear in the near future for about 2-3 weeks to write more in the story. Or I may already have due to circumstances I can't control. So if I do don't worry, the only way I won't finish this Fan fic is if I die or lose Internet and I don't plan on doing either. And than you so much for the great reviews! So~ to get on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 8: Dreams and Reality

Sonic: A week had passed since Tails' death, Amy finally got back to almost normal except for the constant nightmares. I know. I've been sleeping outside her second story hotel window in a nice tree. It pains me to no end to see her like that...but there's nothing I can do...Actually I haven't been sleeping as much as I should either...Cream and Cheese was no doubt upset about Tails . But at the moment was not able to do anything for him. They seen Amy in such pain and the bliss of being a child is the only thing that matters is whats around them or what's happening at that moment in time. They don't care or rather don't know about anything evil or bad that's coming until it's right in front of their faces. Some call it innocence, some call it ignorance.. what ever you want to call it, it's still the same. Cream and Cheese decided to stay in Amy's hotel room to try to help. I don't know if they really think they can but...i guess it's good enough...

Me and Knuckles were trying to plan Eggman's downfall when Amy finally was ok enough to tell all the details about Scrounder...

"It's still Eggman though!" Knuckles replied with disgust.

"But Scrounder acted on it's own..." Amy said not really wanting to stand up for Eggman, but just telling the truth.

Sonic though agreed with Amy on the situation thought it was wise just to agree and think about it awhile. He didn't want to agree with her. He wanted Eggman to pay.

"She's right Knux..." And Sonic left the group.

"ARGG!!" Knuckles punched the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic went to the beach. He sat down in the sand and was watching the sunset. He spent a lot of time here nowadays. Which was unlike him due to the massive amount of water twenty feet from him...As a matter of fact, Sonic thought, everyone's been acting differently since Tails' death. Amy's having those terrible nightmares. Knuckles has been hitting things more than usual and that's saying something....

Sonic sat there a minute longer, listening to the sound of the ocean. Suddenly, something caught the corner or his eyes; a shimmering light, and Tails' faded in from that light. He was sitting in the same position as he was before.

"Tails!!" Sonic ran towards him but was stopped. He hit glass and was knocked back on butt to the sand. He realized Tails was still in the tank, but this one was huge. Tails was still several feet away. Sonic got to his knees.

"Tails!! Answer me!" He hit the glass with hit fist.

"Please!...sob...of coarse...of coarse he won't...He's gone and never coming back...because of me...sob...I am so sorry Tails!...Forgive me." Sonic continued to cry. "Tails...sob..."

Another simmering light drew his attention, Sonic looked up to see another figure emerge from the light.

"C-Cosmo?!"Sonic stared at her as she walked swiftly and weightlessly towards Tails. She knelt down in front of him and kissed him a moment. Tails' eyes opened and looked up into hers, he smiled. Cosmo grabbed his hand and she started to float up. Tails also started to float up as Cosmo pulled him up towards the sky.

"Tails!" Sonic stood up looking up at the floating couple. "TAILS!!" Tails turned his head and looked at Sonic in a "Who called me" look. A second later Tails eyes closed and he was gone. Sonic was still looking at the spot Tails and Cosmo vanished when a wave crashed over him and he woke up.

Sonic sat up facing the ocean. It was nearly dark now.

"Whoa! What a crazy dream...Tails...." CRASH! Another wave crashed over Sonic.

"Blegh!!Pleh!" Thinking about the dream made him forget the tide. Sonic walked off. Soaking wet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knuckles was on the roof of the hotel watching Sonic.

"Man..." Knuckles thought. "Sonic must be really out of it. Normally he never goes near water if he knew there was even a chance he'd get wet...And here he's got a wave bashing into him and he let's _another_ hit him! And what's worse he hasn't been running lately...I just don't know what to do...I hope Eggman doesn't notice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I know this was a strangely short chapter to have taken so long. But I got it out and I'd like to apologize for it taking so long. Things have come up fast in my life that required my full attention. But enough with my excuses, How was this Chapter? Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews. It helps my inspiration. More than you know. Lol ;p Review please!


	9. New Hope

Hey people! Wow long time no see, eh? Yeah I know lol…I've been real busy and computer problems! .; but hey it's all good now! I finished this Sonic story and my next story, which is a Inuyasha one shot. But that won't but uploaded until I am finished with this one, but keep your eyes peeled!!! Ok enough talking for now, let's get this show rolling again…at Sonic speed!! ^_^ :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 9: New Hope

Sonic was walking off the train at the Mystic Ruins, when just as he went to go down the stairs, something caught his attention…A light was on in Tails Workshop!

"What the?-" now he ran. He stopped in front of the door. He hadn't been in there since that day…It was only a week ago, but it seemed so much longer…He opened the door. The room was dimly lit and surprisingly dusty for it only being seven days of no one visiting…Sonic walked in looking at all of Tails' belongings sitting lonely and empty on the shelves…unfinished inventions with tools scattered around as if Tails just stepped out and was going to be back in a second. Sonic could see Tails sitting at his desk holding a screwdriver, sleeping from a hard night of inventing. Sonic found Tails in this position often as he liked to just run over to see how his "Little Bro" was doing… He smiled weakly. On the wall was many pictures, Sonic walked slowly by, looking at each. There was a picture of himself with Tails posing for the camera. A little ways down there was another picture of Sonic and Tails with the newly painted Tornado. That was when they first met…It was bringing back memories… Sonic stopped and almost laughed out loud. It was a newspaper clipping, it showed Tails' house leaking water everywhere. There was even a cop in the background. Tails was soaking wet and not looking too happy. Apparently, Knuckles had dug under Tails' Workshop and had hit a water pipe… "heh.." Sonic continued down the hall, another picture was when Sonic and Tails went to the amusement park…they had a blast that day…

Sonic turned towards the kitchen and he seen two tails disappear into the kitchen doorway.

"T-tails!?" He ran into the kitchen and she was staring back, although she looked a little afraid…

"C-cosmo?!?" Sonic stammered.

The girl looked exactly like Cosmo except instead of green she was a sky blue.

"Who are you?" She asked. Sonic was taken back by the question.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog….your not Cosmo?" She looked at him for a second then answered.

"Oh, you must have known my mother. My name is Cosmo, all our names are predetermined as seeds. I am the first, so I'm named after mother."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I am waiting on a fox named Tails." A little baby fox peeked out from behind Cosmo. He still had diapers on.

"Your waiting on.. Tails?…Hey Who's that?" Sonic pointed to the baby.

"Oh this is Pip. He's the reason I need to see Tails."

"W-what!?" Sonic about tripped.

"Yeah, we found Pip on the beach about a week ago and we couldn't just leave him. So he told me to hold onto him till he could talk to some guy named Sonic…you I guess…and to bring him here today but I haven't seen Tails yet." Cosmo finished her story and looked to Sonic.

"…you…should just leave…cause Tails isn't coming…"Sonic looked distressed.

"What? But, why not?"

"He…died…"Sonic felt a jab…this was the first time he said it.

He suddenly couldn't stand to be in this house.

"Where are you going?" Cosmo asked seeing Sonic turn to leave.

"I have to go. Me and my friends can help you with Pip, but you'll have to be his guardian ok?" Cosmo nodded. Sonic turned to leave again and Cosmo interrupted with a strange question.

"You have many friends, don't you?"

"Huh?" She pulled a frame off the wall and showed Sonic. "Tails too." It was a silver frame with the words 'All My Friends' in graved on the bottom, in the frame was everyone from off the Blue Typhoon; Tails' starship. Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Cosmo, Rouge, Shadow, The Chaotix…Sonic looked at it for a moment.

"The ultimate life form…" Suddenly his heart skipped a beat. It felt as though time had stopped for generations.

"Shadow!"

"What?" Cosmo looked confused.

"Cosmo, you can stay here, I just remembered something I have to do." Sonic ran out the door.

"H-hey wait!" Cosmo yelled but Sonic didn't hear. His mind was too busy thinking. And he thought all the way through the forest. As he was running past the trees, he remembered the time him and Tails first met. On that day, he too was running through the forest. And on a fateful coincidence, on that same day, at the same time, on the same path, was Tails. Sonic remembered when he past a little fox, he thought nothing of it. Just another little creature in the forest. Obviously, Tails didn't think the same. On that day Tails had a choice. A choice to either be with Sonic, be with another or even be alone. But, he chose Sonic.

And Sonic began to think aloud.

"And, today Tails old buddy, I have the same choice. And there's NO WAYill let you down!" Finally, Sonic seen what he'd been searching for: Eggman's so-called secret base. The only thing secret about it was every time Sonic found it, it was so deep in the forest that when he'd leave he'd have to find it again.

"Ok Eggman…It's show time!"

Well that's chapter 9! Hope you liked it! Please read and review!


	10. The Idea

Hey, hope you liked Chapter 9! There's nothing I can think of anything say except; Sonic and his friends are not mine they are Sega's. Pip and Scrounder are creations of mine. ^^ So, that out of the way, Here's Chapter 10!!

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 10: The Idea

Eggman was sitting at his computer working on something or another, when a security alarm went off.

"Huh?? Computer! Show me the security cameras!" Eggman ordered. The computer did it's bidding to show Sonic destroying robots left and right with extra force. And Sonic looked pissed.

"Uh. uh, oh! Sonics here??" Eggman remembered Sonic's last words to him was. "Shut up! Enjoy your life Eggman cause its soon coming to an end! Mark my words!" And the feeling afterwards when Sonic glanced at him. Eggman shivered again.

"What do I do?" X29 rolled up "Should I administer defenses?"

"Of coarse! Hurry! My life is at stake here!"

It wasn't so much as show anymore…Sonic was running into more and more robots by the minute and laser traps were everywhere.

'Eggman must be really scared.' Sonic thought. 'Almost there'

X29 returned from the security room. "Dr. none of your battle bots are ready from the repairs."

"What? Are you telling me I nothing to fight Sonic with?"

"Regrettably, yes, Doctor."

"Well then, GO GET A MINI LASER CANNON! ANYTHING!!"

"Right away."---

There was an explosion. The door burst open, smoke billowing in followed by robot parts flying everywhere. The smoke hung like a fog. Eggman turned, knowing what was there.

'And now the Grand Finale' Sonic thought as he stepped into the smoke.

"Eggman!" Sonic said in a sinister voice. Eggman could only see Sonic's eyes glowing through the smoke. Finally the smoke cleared to reveal a transformed Dark Sonic.

"S-sonic! N-now listen! It wasn't me! Scrounder acted on it's own! I took him apart the day after Tails di--!!" Sonic was up in Eggman's face before Eggman registered that Sonic even moved.

"SHUT UP! I would choose your words carefully! Was it or was it not YOUR robot, this Scrounder?"

"W-well- yeah, but…"

"If you hadn't taken Amy and Tails in the first place, none of this would have happened and I would still have a best friend!!…" Sonic's voice was laced with venom.

"I-I-" Eggman was getting nervous.

"I ought to kill you!" Sonic grabbed Eggman's shirt.

"N-now Sonic, wont you even listen?"

"No. Because I don't need to." Sonics voice was now calm but firm. Sonic faded back to blue.

"W-what?" Eggman was confused but relieved to see Sonic not Dark anymore.

"Ill give you a chance to repent for Tails' death. I need your help. And you're the only one who can. Do you agree?"

"Y-yes! Of coarse!" Eggman agreed without even knowing the conditions.

"And another thing…if successful, I need you to lay off the 'Evil Scientist take over the world thing' for a little while." Eggman didn't seem happy about the conditions, but with the current situation he wasn't about to object.

"Fine, I'll just plan a really big one later." Eggman mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I said fine. Heh, anyway Sonic, enough of this. Tell me what you want."

Sonic got really serious and almost quiet.

"What information do you have on…Shadow?"

"Shadow? I don't know where he's at, if that's what your asking."

"No, I mean…" Sonic walked over to the computer.

"Do you have any records of him being…developed?" Eggman Frowned.

"Sonic, you and I both know it won't be the same…" Sonic spun around.

"And how do YOU know!? If there's any chance to bring him back, I have to try! I know Tails would do the same." Sonic was almost yelling in the heat of thought that Eggman was telling him it would be useless to even try.

"No, Sonic, he wouldn't! Because Tails was smarter than that!" Eggman wasn't yelling but had a harshness in his voice.

"…Is it possible? Is it possible to recreate Tails?" Sonic stared at Eggman hard. Eggman sighed.

"In a sense, you'll have a little two-tailed fox running around named Tails. But he'll have no memory of you or who he's supposed to be. Sonic, if we do this, you'll have to raise this creation." Eggman moved to his computer and started pulling up documents.

"Teach him to be Tails…Usually I need a DNA sample of the host to clone, but as we have Shadow, he never needed a DNA sample."

Eggman pulled up a digital notepad.

"Just start at the beginning and tell me everything you know about Tails."

It took Sonic and Eggman a whole week to get all the information and make the clone. But Sonic was getting agitated because Eggman wouldn't let Sonic in to see the making of the clone.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I am not letting YOU in my labs." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Don't I at least need to make sure it even looks like Tails?"

"Sonic believe me, in the end it will look like Tails."

Sonic looked a little disbelieving but figured Eggman's a mechanical genius…not as good as Tails was but at least he knows what he's doing.

"Hm.. Right. I'll be back tomorrow.. It'll be done by then right?"

"Yeah…should be."

Sonic went home that night almost too excited to contain himself. Although he was equally worried that something might go wrong. What if Eggman got Tails' look wrong?

"Err~! Stupid Eggman! He should have let me see the new Tails!"

Sonic fell back and landed in the soft grass on the hill side and looked up into the night sky.

"Heh…Tails old buddy…In just a few hours ill be teaching you everything you ever knew." He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Eggman was working on the last few touches on the Tails Clone when X29 rolled up.

"Dr…you look troubled…" Eggman looked up and scoffed his features.

"Not that I really care about Sonic, but I know how it is to lose someone close. (A/N: yes I know Eggmans OOC but you have to remember it wasn't his intention to kill Tails. And maybe he's starting to care about the Blue Blur's feelings?…NAH! xD)

And Sonic isn't taking Tails' death well. X29 you and I both know this clone will never be Tails. I tried telling Sonic this but his pain is clouding his reason."

The next morning Sonic was pacing around Station Square.

He had decided to wait until at least eleven to give Eggman time to finish up. Amy who was watching from her hotel window, came out to talk to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic how are you?" Sonic continued to pace, not noticing Amy.

"Sonic you ok?" Amy said louder. Sonic jerked to attention.

"Huh? Oh. Amy. Hi, what do you want?" Sonic glanced at the clock over the station, and Amy noticed.

"Well, we just haven't seen much of you lately. And I was wondering how you were doing." Amy walked around sonic and sat on the stone steps.

"Uh, I am fine. Why?" Amy looked at sonic.

"Well, you've been acting strange lately and I…"she looked down at her feet. "We have been worried."

It was nearly eleven and Sonic was getting antsy talking so calm to Amy. And he was starting to think this conversation was going to be longer than he'd like…And Amy was still talking.

"Uh.. Hey Amy.." Sonic cut her off.

"Yeah? Sonic?" Amy hopeful. What did her "lover" have to say to her? Thanks? For worrying? Will he assure her he'll be ok?

"Yes?" she urged.

"Sorry! I got to go! Later!" and he ran off.

"Oh Sonic! Your welcome! You know ill always---huh?!"

Amy finally understood what he had said.

"OOOoohhh! SONIIIIIIC!"

OOOo! Long chapter! Thanks for hanging in there and waiting on my updates! Whoo had a case of typers block xD just couldn't sit and type :/ eh well I got it out and that's all that counts! Except for your reviews! R+R plz!! :D let me know what u think of it so far!!


	11. New Tails?

Hiya! I am back with another chapter of Sonic x aftermath! I hope your enjoying it! Ok enough with the chatting! Lets get this going! Oh yeah, one more thing though…I don't own Sonic or anything else Sonic related. Sega does…like u didn't know that already! XD

******************************************************

Sonic x Aftermath

Chapter 11: New Tails?!

Sonic arrived at Eggman's base, five minutes after eleven. Right as Sonic walked in the door, Eggman spoke into the intercom.

"I seen you coming Sonic. I lowered the Egg Carriers defenses. Come on in, your late." Sonic walked in and went to Eggman's control room.

"Was it successful?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"See for yourself." Sonic looked around quick with his eyes.

"Where is he?"

"Here." Eggman handed Sonic a bundle of blankets.

"Like I said you'll have to raise this creation..I assume you'll namr it Tails?" Sonic took the bundle and removed the top layer of blanket.

"Oh my god"

******************************************************

Sonic stared at the baby.

"Eggman! I knew I should have watched you make Tails! Its totally wrong!" In Sonic's arm was in fact a baby two-tailed fox, the only difference was it was black and its inside of his ears, his chest and the tip of his tails were red.

"Shh, you'll wake him Sonic." Eggman put a finger to his lips.

"I knew you were a fruitcake! You've fought me and Tails to know he's ORANGE!" Sonic yelled. "You can't miss an orange two-tailed fox!"

The baby squirmed and began to cry.

"Gyaaa!! Make it stop!!" Sonic shoved the now wailing baby to Eggman.

"Wahh? I don't know how to make it stop! You wanted it!" Eggman gave it back to Sonic.

Sonic was on the verge of going insane with the noise when out of instinct, bounced the baby as he'd seen Amy bounce Cream when she was upset. Finally the baby settled down.

"Sigh.." He laid the baby back in the blankets on the table.

"Ok Eggman.."Sonic whispered as not to wake the wailing baby of doom. "What happened?"

Eggman turned to the computers.

"well, before u went on a yelling rampage and woke the fox, I was about to say; having only shadows color coordinates, u had to start Tails off with red and black, which as u know are Shadows main colors." Sonic nodded to this.

"But Eggman, it won't be the same with a red and black Tails…"

"Don't worry Sonic, I've played with the coordinates a bit and found that I can recreate the orange and white of tails but he'll have to grow into it…"Eggman replyed.

"Well…"Sonic thought hard for a minute, this new Tails looked strange, but could this be the only chance for him to have his best friend back? Could he really pass this up with no regrets?

"as…long as it'll look like Tails in the end?" Sonic picked up the baby. "Yeah.. you'll see the changes." Eggman answered.

"Alright Eggman…I swear if there's any tricks to this I'll-"

"None whatsoever" Eggman assured cutting him off. And with that Sonic threw Eggman a sideways glare, something of a last warning and ran off out of Eggman's base.

"Sonic, you've always been a fool…" Eggman shook his head as he watched the blue streak vanish. "And always will be."

Once outside the base, Sonic looked at the sleeping kitsune.

"OK, Tails, I might be able to teach u all of your inventing skills but maybe you'll learn later." Tails, cutely yawned and made and face.

"Aww! You really are a cute little guy." Sonic then felt a vibration under Tails' butt.

"Huh?.. Sniff, Sniff….OH dear god!" .;

******************************************************

Amy was in her hotel room cleaning, when there was a knock on the door. She finished folding a blanket and hurried to answer the door. Sonic was standing there leaning against the frame. Amy was really surprised to see him there.

"Oh! Sonic! Um, come in please!" She was suddenly not sure how to greet this pleasant surprise. As Sonic walked in Amy noticed Sonic was wearing a backpack.

"Thanks.. Uh.. Hey Ames, I wanted to talk about us."

"U-US? As in together?" Amy was wide eyed.

"Yeah, uhh…(this was hurting his pride a bit) your always chasing after me and declaring your love…but are u uhh, really ready for a real r-relationship?" Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A relationship…with you?" She asked apparently assuming she didn't understand. "…Yea…" Amy was almost in shock. And Sonic decided to ask properly, to make it official.

"A-Amy…Will you be my girl?"

"OH SONIC!!" She burst into tears of happiness. "Of coarse I will!" She hugged her now boyfriend. "And well get married and have kids later right?" Amy's eyes shinned brightly with excitement with the thought of baring Sonic's children.

"Oh, well, yeah, maybe but uh…"

"What you don't want kids?" Amy started to look hurt.

"No, no, its not that I don't want kids, its that..I--already have one."

Now Amy looked really hurt. "You have another girl?!? And you had kids?!?! I-I-, well.." She started to cry. (A/N : Sonics way out of his bounds, don't you agree? Hehe, isn't it fun xD) Sonic looked panicked. "You think you can soften me up by asking me to be your girl so I can help you raise another woman's child?" Amy forced through her sobs.

"No, no!! There's no other woman!" Sonic tried to explain.

"Oh, So u just found a random baby and thought it to be yours?! I can't believe you think I would fall for that Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"No!! Eggman and I made it!" …As soon as he said he slapped his forehead he knew he messed up, but the damage was done.

Amy stopped crying, now wide eyed, staring at Sonic.

"W-WHAT?!? Your-your gay?!?! (A/N: sorry guys, had to do it xD)

"An-And with EGGMAN?!? (A/N: Eww~! Horrible visions, save me!X.x;) Now she wasn't crying but bawling.

"You prefer Eggman over me??? You must hate me!!…"

Sonic was dumbfounded, 'how could this have gone so wrong…' Sonic thought to himself, watching Amy fall to her knees in tears, staining her pretty red dress. He walked up to Amy and pulled her up into a sweet embrace.

"You've got it all wrong Ames…You're the only one for me…"

He was still trying to get over the fact she thought he was gay…with Eggman no less. He shivered at the thought. But Amy's feelings were the only thing he really cared about at the moment…

"Will you at least let me explain?.." Amy looked up at Sonic and he wiped her tears.. and she nodded. Sonic explained the situation and then carfully lowered the backpack, he carfully lifted the bundle of blankets and handed it to Amy.

"Aww! He's adorable!" The baby kitsunelooked up at Amy, then she suddenly turned serious.

"Sonic, you think this will really work?"

"Of coarse it will!" Sonic said snappishly.

"But this fox isn't even the right color as Tails…How do you know he'll have the same personality?" Amy asked skeptically.

"This fox IS TAILS!… Or will be!! And I told you Tails' fur will be the right color in the end! Haven't u been listening?" Sonic was ecstatic, almost yelling. It scared Amy a little.

"Uh..Sonic…what happens if this doesn't work?" Sonic walked up to Amy and put his arm around her.

"Ames…the only way this wont work is if I don't have help in raising Tails… You've always said you want to be my girl…Why is now any different?" Sonic said this in a sad tone, almost a whisper…Amy wasn't sure if he even noticed how he sounds. Sonic squeezed Amy's shoulders softly after a minute of her not answering. "Don't you want Tails back?" Amy turned with the baby in her arms, and looked into Sonic's pleading eyes.

"Of coarse I do, I'll help u get him back…but this isn't exactly how I imagined us getting together Sonic…"

A sigh of relief came from Sonic, and he lightly smiled. "I know Ames, but ill try to make us as happy as I can."

*****************************************************

Heeyy, guys how did u like that? Hehe, but don't worry I'm not done yet! Don't give up hope just yet Tails fans!! Will sonic ever fulfill his dream of getting Tails back? And what will become of this strange red and black Kitsune known as the new best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog? Stay tuned for the next chaper of Sonic x : Aftermath, Chapter 12~!


	12. Flow Of Time And A Unanswered Question

**Heeey everyone, I hope you liked the last chapter! Only a few more chapters left! I want to thank Nintendoman58 for reminding me in my dark times, that I don't want to be one of those fanfiction writers who never finish their stories…so without further a due…**

**********************************************************

**Sonic x: Aftermath**

**Chapter 12: Flow Of Time And A Unanswered Question**

**Knuckles Voice: Several months had passed since the creation of the new Tails. Everyone had an uneasy feeling at first. There was nothing particularly wrong with Tails…but the thought of what would happen should the plan go amiss…Sonic was their main worry. Cosmo was staying at the former Tails house along with Pip. Pip was nearly six now and in the coarse of three months, Tails was taking the appearance of seven. It was amazing how fast the baby had grown. Not only was Tails seemingly older than Pip but had also lost the red and black fur, only to acquire a fading grayish yellow. It looked strange but was rapidly fading day by day, gaining the orange and white of Tails. **

**Amazingly true to his word, Eggman cut back on his "World Domination" plans. Although, Eggman was sending a few robots now and then, when Sonic confronted Eggy about it, and he claimed it was all for the good of Tails. The Original grew up fighting and so should this one.. So to "Build Character" and "Team Work" Eggman was sending "Anonymous" robots with a wide range of various weaponry. Sonic noted this but wasn't sure whether the Doctor was really trying to help or just test out new gear. Everything wasn't so perfect, Although Tails was taking on the appearance of the original, his personality was totally different. Sonic and Tails often had arguments over small, petty stuff. But most arguments was over the original Tails…**

**Yes, Sonic and Amy told Tails to an extent what happened. They told him of how Sonic had a best friend named Tails too, but he died a while ago. That he was an Inventor and all of Station Square was saved cause of him. Sonic was always telling tales of adventure him and his best friend had. Of the first time they had met…Sonic thoroughly enjoyed talking with his son, about all he and the first Tails had gone through together. Although, he did, he did he couldn't help feeling guilty that he wasn't just telling good bed time stories…but also creating false memories..**

**Sonic tried to teach Tails some mechanics but he didn't know much about it. And Sonic would slip sometimes and saysomthing regrettable.**

"**No, no, no! Tails! Your putting the wires wrong! Don't you remember?!" Sonic snapped.**

"**NO! I don't, Sonic! And sometimes it seems like you actually want Tails and not me!" Tails said strongly.**

"**That's not true!"**

"**Sure seems like it!"**

"**Excuse me?!"**

**This went on often enough, to tell Amy to stay out of it. Really she had seen Tails' side of it more then Sonics. Sonic really did seem to act and talk like the first Tails was here. Like the other day the dishwasher broke down and when Amy told Sonic he said "Don't worry, I'll get Tails to repair it." **

**Then she would remind Sonic, Tails didn't know how to fix a dishwasher. And Sonic would get all quiet. **

**Don't get him wrong, Sonic loved his son. But the obsession with Tails was driving him a bit far. And Tails was a good kid, he just wasn't Tails…and the undeniable fear that crossed everyone's mind was "What if Tails, never becomes Tails?" And that fear was seemingly coming true. **

**********************************************************

**One morning an unexpected robot came to Station Square. It didn't look like and robot Sonics ever seen. It didn't even look like an EGGCORP model. I guess there'll always be an enemy for Sonic…**

"**Sonic look out!!" Amy yelled out just in time for Sonic to dodge the robot trying to hammer him down like a nail. But of coarse, Sonic was to fast for him. To his left, Tails started to fly away but was intercepted. **

"**Tails!!" Sonic ran towards the robot but was swatted away. The robot then turned on Sonic. **

"**Not so fast, Sonic The Hedgehog! If you want your son back, give me your chaos emerald!" Sonic Stopped Why would this robot want my chaos emerald? Then again how does he even know I have one?**

"**I don't know what your talking about! I can't give you what I don't have! Just let him go!" Sonic stood stiffly waiting on the robots response. **

"**Well then, I guess I have no use for you. And you have nothing to give me for your son…" The robot started to squeeze Tails hard, hard enough to make Tails yell.**

**Suddenly flashbacks of memories of him and Tails sometimes having fun or working on the planes in Tails' workshop. Even though they fought a lot, they did have good times. Then the flashback shifted to just after the original Tails died…all that pain.. he couldn't go though that again… He loved his son, and that's all that should matter now. Its how Tails would have wanted it to be.**

"**No! Stop!" Sonic yelled angrily and the robot paused for a moment. **

"**Why should I? I have no use for him.."**

"**Yes you do, I have a chaos emerald." Sonic held up the shinning blue gem. **

"**Well, now we see how much you truly care for your boy…I knew you had a chaos emerald, but I guess you love it more than Tails, I would have traded."**

"**I'd give anything for my son!" Sonic looked to Amy, who was about in tears. **

"**Really, Sonic?" The robot would have smirked if it could. **

"**Then go visit an old friend and we'll see how much you truly love him…" **

"**What?" The robot moved closer and started to blink.**

"**Self Destruct in 5.…4.…3.…2.…1..."**

"**NO!" Sonic jumped up onto the robots fist and shielded Tails from the blow. Both went flying hitting the ground hard. Tails was the first to recover. **

"**Sonic! Sonic! You ok?" Tails was trying to wake Sonic as Amy came running over. Sonic slowly began to get up. Amy now in crying, hugging her son. She looked up at Sonic worriedly.**

"**I'm ok Ames.. Ugh.. Why did it explode?" Sonic walked up to the still smoldering remains of the robot.**

"**Is everything ok Sonic?" Knuckles ran up. "I seen the explosion from Angel Island and came down to see if you needed help."**

"**No were fine Knux thanks…" Sonic picked up one of the robots mechanical insides. Upon closer inspection, the partly charred symbol of Eggman's Logo was visible…**

**********************************************************

**Thanks for reading, Please read and review. I hope your liking the story and continue to read. Thanks again :D See you next chapter of Sonic x: Aftermath. **


	13. The Decision

Hey, hey it's getting interesting! Why would Eggman send an unmarked robot to Sonic demanding a chaos emerald for Tails? And what would Eggman care how much he loved his son anyway? Soon, now that Tails is pretty much trained in battle, Eggys gonna start his "taking over the world" delusions again, Sonic was expecting this…Could this be the beginning of another seemingly never ending battle for the future of the world? Or could Eggman have darker intentions?…Keep reading cause your about to find out in Sonic x: Aftermath Chapter 13!

Sonic and Characters are not mine and belong to Sega!

******************************************************

Sonic started to run off.

"Sonic where are you going!" Knuckles called out and Sonic skidded to a halt.

"Sigh, I have to go to Eggman's place, I think he's trying to pull out the Tails project."

"How do you know it's Eggman?"

"Cause that was Eggman's robot." Sonic handed Knuckles the charred emblem. "Knuckles take care of Tails and Amy."

"No! I want to see him, I want to see the one who helped you make me." Tails looked at Sonic.

"..No, if Eggman wants you, at least here you have more protection." Sonic turned to leave.

"I don't care, I'll be with you." Tails pleaded.

"…" Sonic understood why Tails wanted to see his creator. But he wanted to keep him safe also.

"Take him Sonic." Amy came up behind him and put her arms around him. " I just have a feeling, he needs to go with you."

Sonic looked to Amy then to Tails.

"OK"

During the trip to Eggman's base, Sonic's mind was clouded with worry. Was he doing the right thing? With Tails piggy backing on Sonic with the biggest grin on his face. He always had that look when running with Sonic. One of the few things he and the original Tails shared. They both loved to run with Sonic at super sonic speeds. Sonic laughed to himself as memories came back. He'll be fine he thought to himself. Sonic had to run all the way to the mystic ruins, as Eggman's base was always hidden deep in the forest. But as many times as Sonics found it, he always had to find it again, either he could never remember where it was or Eggman kept moving it.

"Now listen Tails, this guy could be dangerous. If I say run, run. No matter what's going on behind you." Sonic said sternly.

"Sonic, what have you been training me for all this time? I'll be fine." Tails said. He could hear the worry in Sonic's voice. Although Sonic and Tails had their disagreements, Tails was touched Sonic said he'd give up anything for him. But Sonic still seemed over protective. And Tails was fighting with his own thoughts. He'd been fighting for a while now. About what's been starting all the fights…and he wanted to believe Sonic was over protective about him cause he loved him. But did he really? Tails couldn't help thinking Sonic was protective of him.. Or was he protective of his best friend. When Tails as younger, he had tried his best to be the Tails Sonic wanted him to be. But the fact was, was he just wasn't…was he? Is he really supposed to be Tails? Was he wrong to be himself?…

But there's no way he can be Tails…He's just going to disappoint Sonic and the others. Sure he's made friends with everyone and Cosmo, which was a little weird, considering they were supposed to be former lovers. He'd catch her staring at him, just watching with the saddest look on her face. But when he'd look straight at her she'd either turn away or smile and start a conversation. It's not her fault and he didn't blame her for it. Not to mention he knows Amy loves him, but felt maybe Sonic only cared for him. Not loved him like he loved the first Tails he'd heard so much about…The feelings he had been fighting with now burned inside him with the feelings that maybe he didn't belong.. Tears started to come into his eyes. He wiped his eyes, trying to gain his composer, but a single drop of tears fell from his hand onto Sonics shoulder.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up.

"W-what's wrong Sonic?" Tails quickly dried up fearing Sonic would notice this sign of weakness.

"We better hurry Tails, I think its gonna rain."

"Y-yeah."

Finally they had found the base with Eggman inside.

"Eggman!! I thought we said no tricks!" Sonic said angrily.

Tails was behind Sonic and Eggman hadn't yet noticed.

"No, Sonic, no tricks, I just needed to talk to you." Eggman said calmly, trying not to provoke Sonic in anyway.

"A letter could have worked.." Sonic said in a agitated voice, folding his arms now sure there wasn't going to be a fight.

"Not exactly, I needed to know how far you would go for Tails. How is the little fur ball anyway?" Eggman was eager to know his status, he was after all unsure of the results in the Tails Project.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks." Tails said and Sonic spun around to look at Tails with a look like he shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh, ho, ho, Sonic. Why didn't you tell me he was here?.. My you've grown faster then expected but it looks like your getting the coloring in, once that's done, you'll be a normal two-tailed fox. You'll age regularly." Eggman turned to Sonic.

"But Sonic, your lucky I didn't say anything about why I called you here. We can't talk with Tails here…" Eggman made a disapproving sound. "Come to my labs…"

Sonic was surprised.

"Whoa. Must be important to let me in there.." Eggman shot Sonic a look.

"Don't get your hopes up blue boy! Everything of interest is well hidden."

"Heh, ok." Sonic turned to Tails. "Stay here and don't touch anything, you don't want to blow up anything."

Tails gave Sonic a stubborn look.

"Fine…" And Eggman led Sonic out.

Tails wasn't about to miss this, he knew it had something to do with him. He followed the two enemies down several corridors carful not to be see, until they reached a electrical sliding door. Sonic and Eggman entered the room. Tails acted fast and as the door was closing, stuck the handle of the screwdriver Sonic had given him into the space between the frame and the closing door. The crack was just big enough to look through and listen..

Inside was a medium sized room. There wasn't much in there except a few boxes and tables of tools. Everything was unorganized as if everything had been moved recently in a rush.

"Sonic, the reason I tested you before was, I was deciding on whether or not to tell you something… Something important.."

"Is it about Tails? Is something wrong with him?" Tails perked his ears.

"Well, there's nothing wrong but…there's a decision to be made.."

"Decision?" Eggman pressed a button and a curtain rose up in the back of the room. Sonic turned and looked and Tails had to cover his mouth to muffle his gasp.

******************************************************

Muwahahaha will be evil and leave this chapter here xD wanna know whats behind the curtain? Read and Review and the final chapter of Sonic x:Aftermath will be out soon =)


	14. The Answer

Spaz411 would like to present, the 14th and Final Chapter of Sonic x: Aftermath. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me in the last year. And special thanks to all who reviewed. I didn't intend for it to take so long. Sonic and characters are copy rights of Sega, even though after so long of working with them they seem like mine J.

******************************************************

Sonic x:Aftermath

Chapter 14 : The Answer

It was Tails.. The original still in the tank, it looked the same as before as if he just died moments before although the body wasn't in the same position. Sonic was speechless. Dumbstruck.

"T-Tails?…B-But how?" Sonic asked slowly and Eggman explained.

"Tails' specimen tank was washed up on the beach. One of my sentries found it. The reason Tails isn't decaying, which I assume your wondering why, is that orange chaos emerald at the bottom. Or so my researchers say. Now…here's where the decision comes into play…According to my research…there's a way to revive him. The question is, do you want me to?"

"Of coarse I DO! WHY haven't you already done it?! You should have known the answer to that!" Sonic was almost shocked to Eggman's newfound level of stupidity.

"Because Sonic…"Eggman had a tone in his voice that gave Sonic shivers. "As like everything else in life it comes with a price.."

"Anything!! I'd give ANYTHING!" Sonic was astounded that he had to be having this conversation. And his voice showed it.

"Anything Sonic? Even your son?" Sonic stopped and stared at Eggman.

"Tails? What about-" Eggman interrupted with an annoyed tone as if Sonic should have known this information already.

"In order to revive the original, the clone cannot live. Your son has Tails' life force because you meant for your son to be the original, the emeralds I used to create your sons body took the life force for the completion of the clone." Sonic looked at Eggman.

"But Shadow don't have someone else's life force!" Sonic tried to argue but Eggman had an answer.

"Shadows not a clone.. He's the ultimate life form. He even had a prototype. That's where they got his life force from. Shadow was created not cloned from something else. There cant be two beings in this universe with the same force. It would defy the laws of nature, thus changing the world. If the original should awaken the clone would cease to exist…"

"…I have to choose?.." Sonic looked at Eggman almost pleadingly.

"You're the only one who can." Sonic walked up to the tank and looked in at Tails lying on the bottom, seemingly sleeping.. He put his hand open faced on the glass.

At the door, Tails was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In order for Sonic to have his best friend back.. He'd have to sacrifice himself. He didn't want to die, no but…The pained and torn look on Sonic's face.. He didn't know if he could live knowing he was the only thing keeping Sonic from having Tails back.. He looked back inside. Sonic, still touching the glass, looking at Tails, spoke.

"There's no way.. There's no way I can do that to Tails." There was such hurt in his voice. Tails couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and walked in the room.

"You don't have to." Sonic was going to ask why he had come, but before he could even speak, Tails continued. He looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"Dad.. I would be honored to be your best friend."

Sonic didn't have time to react. Tails grabbed Sonics hand as he spoke. Sonics other hand was still on the tank. And the chaos emerald began to glow. The glow intensified then a light began to shimmer at 'clone' Tails' feet and traveled up his body and stopped at his chest. The glow spread and all of Tails glowed a brilliant white light. Then as if his whole body broke apart, the light in the form of Tails shattered into shimmering dust. Tails' Life Force.

The Life Force traveled through Sonic's hand that Tails was holding, they could see the sparkling glow move through Sonic and through to his other hand resting on the glass. The force went into the tank and to Tails' chest. He too glowed white now. Sonic and Eggman stood there wide eyed and staring. They looked at Tails in the tank and the white light faded and disappeared.

A second later Tails' eyes flew open with a look of panic. He started punching and kicking the glass.

"E-Eggman!" Sonic yelled. Eggman smashed a button and the tank opened spilling Tails onto the floor, three month old water flowing across the lab floor. Tails fell on all fours, coughing and gasping for air. He looked up spotted Eggman and jumped to his feet, soaking wet, slipped and almost fell due to lack of use for so long. He would have fallen over if not for Sonic who caught him.

"S-sonic! I knew you'd come! If you would have been a moment later I think I wouldn't have made it!" Tails looked at Eggman.

"Y-you!.." Tails began but Sonic interrupted him by pulling him into a hug. After a moment Sonic turned on Eggman and walked up to him with a serious look. Eggman got kinda nervous expecting some kind of trick, stepped back. Sonic looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. Then opened them up to look t Eggman with a smile and held out his hand. Eggman, eyeing Sonic, shook. Not wanting confrontation in his labs Eggman exited out a side door deep into his labs.

Sonic then turned around, put a arm around Tails and lead him towards the door.

"C'mon little bro, we have a lot to talk about." Sonic said walking.

"Like not canceling your dates with Amy?" Tails said jokingly when they were outside the electric sliding door. And Tails smiled at Sonic and walked out of the right side view of the door heading to the exit. Sonic stood in the open doorway watching Tails go. He looked back at the now empty tank and heard his sons voice echoing in his mind.

"I'll always be here, dad."

Sonic felt a warm embrace inside his chest. He placed his hand over his heart, smiled and followed Tails with the door sliding shut behind him.

The End.

******************************************************

*sniffles* So touching! TvT Yes, this is the end. So sad =( but I had fun writing and I hearing what u the reviewers thought would happen. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope to see you in another story one day. Let me know what you thought!!


End file.
